The invention relates to a bistable actuator, an actuator assembly, a method for actuation, and to a use of the actuator assembly.
The provision of linear actuator strokes is of particular importance especially in micro systems engineering. Such linear actuator strokes can be used for the precise positioning of components in optics, in sensors or comparable systems. A suitable actuator is usually selected by taking into consideration boundary conditions, such as the attainable actuating pressure, the travel distance, and the positioning accuracy. In applications in micro systems engineering, however, the issue of scalability or integration density is often of particular importance. The skilled person is particularly faced with the task of arranging hundreds or thousands of these actuators in an actuator assembly or an actuator array and of interconnecting them such that each of the actuators can be controlled in a simple, energy-efficient and reliable way. Moreover, it may be desirable to provide an actuator assembly that is highly integrated, that is, which has as many individual, addressable actuators as possible on a small area.